


Mad Passionate Love

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: A not-so-typical evening. (01/03/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Cedara  


* * *

The armoury officer lays flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling and wondering if Jon has ever noticed that there is a slight crack in one of the ceiling tiles above his bed. He lifts his shoulders up slightly so his lover can take of his shirt and lies back down. Malcolm fights down a yawn as his captain goes through the normal foreplay. A stroke of a finger along his cheekbone, then a brush of hand over one nipple as Jon licks the other nipple, and finally hands spreading his thighs out a bit more.

A brief, almost nonexistent stretching and Jon's cock slips inside him and starts pumping away. The older man's hands on his hips as he grunts and groans into his ear. No change in pace or angle, just thrusting in and out at a constant, and rather tedious pace. Malcolm starts going over the duty roster in his head as Jon pushes inside him, knowing by Jon's groans that he's nearing the end. A gurgling moan and a high pitched yelp signifies yet another end as the captain's seed spills into him and Malcolm relaxes.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Jon says, collapsing beside him.

Malcolm looks at the older man and shakes his head as Jon falls asleep immediately, not even waiting for the answer. "As good as it ever gets," He says to himself. He gets out of bed, wanting to shower before going to sleep.


End file.
